


Turns

by JRC



Series: ABO DoomCioTiste [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Akande, Alpha Baptiste, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hospitalization, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omega Lúcio Correia dos Santos, Omegaverse, Oneshot, Panic Attacks, thanks doomcio server
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRC/pseuds/JRC
Summary: “Can’t you both just take turns?” he asked, the question already one he knew the answer to.“I go first,” Akande and Baptiste both growled, their eyes snapping up to meet in a staring contest over Lúcio’s head.The omega sighed, reaching up and cupping each of their chins, guiding them gently down to look at him, where he glanced from one to the other. “Come on, guys. Can’t we just be adults about this?”“Can you not simply choose one of us to go first?” Akande retorted, his eyes leaving Lúcio’s briefly to glare at Baptiste.“No, because I know you two, and I know that whoever I didn’t pick would end up stewing in a misplaced sense of inadequacy but would never admit to it, and we’d all just end up dancing around the bad feelings until they inevitably explode.” He looked from Akande to Baptiste, his eyes challenging, and did not fail to notice how neither Alpha contradicted him.





	Turns

Lúcio knew it was unhealthy.

 

_“He was_ my _omega first,” Akande’s voice growls out, low and possessive, cutting through the tense silence that had draped over the trio like a thick blanket of snow. Lúcio can’t quite resist the shiver that races up his spine at the sound. The scent that pours off of Akande is intoxicating. Spicy and sweet, it curls around Lúcio’s stomach like a fine wine, tugging at the omega’s long-since sated arousal._

 

_“But you’re not around,” Jean-Baptiste challenges, his hand tightening its grip on Lúcio’s thigh, not hard enough to bruise, but verging on it. “I take care of him. I protect him. I patch him up after we fight_ your _people!” Jean-Baptiste’s scent rolls off of him in a cloud, intensifying as he challenges Akande, warm vanilla with notes of cinnamon and walnut._

 

_He can hear the dangerous edge in Jean-Baptiste’s voice, can read the tension building beneath Akande’s nearly unreadable expression. This needs to stop before it gets any farther. “I think I deserve a say in this, don’t I?” Lúcio chimes in, glancing up to meet Akande’s eyes, waiting for his nod before turning to Jean-Baptiste, who grudgingly follows suit._

 

Lúcio had known that they were walking a fine line - all three of them. His relationship with Akande had been an open relationship for a long time when Jean-Baptiste entered the scene. The omega had never been one for bonding or mates or pups. His life was far too changing for that; tours, Overwatch missions, just generally living. Akande had accepted this easily. Had even accepted Lúcio’s proclivity to sleep with other Alphas, knowing that his affiliation with Talon would often keep him away from the omega when an Alpha’s touch would be needed.

 

Jean-Baptiste changed everything.

 

He wasn’t a member of Overwatch, but he seemed to constantly end up wherever Overwatch went. He was a talented engineer, with a passion for helping to heal the hurt spread by Talon. With goals that aligned so closely to Lúcio’s, it was no surprise they had ended up in bed after only a month of working together. Jean-Baptiste filled voids Lúcio hadn’t even known Akande had left vacant. Whereas Akande was firm, uncompromising, drove Lúcio to be his best self, to discover his limits and challenge them, Jean-Baptiste was gentle, all smooth edges and effusive praise.

 

Lúcio had been surprised to find that Jean-Baptiste and Akande even managed to find common ground in some of their core beliefs about the world. The Alphas had been even more surprised than Lúcio. But what truly bound the trio together was Lúcio. He had no illusions about this. It had been clear from the first time the Alphas had met, at Lúcio’s stubborn insistence. Certainly, they indulged in carnal pleasures together. Lúcio had very fond, very _detailed_ memories of such occasions. But there was an uneasiness between Jean-Baptiste and Akande that had never been present between Lúcio and either of the pair.

 

_“_ I _think that I belong to both of you, but only as much as I also belong to myself, and I don’t want you two fighting over this.” Lúcio met Jean-Baptiste’s steady gaze, then turned and met Akande’s, from where he was nestled in between the Alphas._

 

_“It would be neglectful of us to leave you alone during your heat,” Akande intoned, reaching up to card his fingers through Lúcio’s dreads, running his large fingers along the omega’s scalp, drawing a pleased sigh from the omega._

 

_“But we can’t both be there,” Jean-Baptiste added pointedly, rubbing his thumb in circles against the inside of Lúcio’s thigh. “We do this,” he said, gesturing to the three of them, naked and curled up together in a plush sofa. “And it’s fine. But that’s not accounting for heat pheromones.”_

 

_Lúcio had nodded, all too aware of the dangers of more than one Alpha in an enclosed space with an omega in heat. He had never anticipated that all three of them would be able to be together during one of his heats, had, in fact, been deliberately avoiding them both to ride out his heats on his own or with strangers, not wanting to rock the boat._

 

_He had been dreading this discussion._

 

He _knew_ it was unhealthy, and yet here he was, swallowing another suppressant pill dry in the omega bathroom, his knuckles ashen as he gripped the sides of the sink before him. The small room, decorated in neutral colors, seemed to spin around him, and he squeezed his eyes shut, willing down the nausea that clawed its way up from his stomach, seeking to disgorge his breakfast.

 

_“Can’t you both just take turns?” he asked, the question already one he knew the answer to._

 

_“I go first,” Akande and Jean-Baptiste both growled, their eyes snapping up to meet in a staring contest over Lúcio’s head._

 

_The omega sighed, reaching up and cupping each of their chins, guiding them gently down to look at him, where he glanced from one to the other. “Come on, guys. Can’t we just be adults about this?”_

 

_“Can you not simply choose one of us to go first?” Akande retorted, his eyes leaving Lúcio’s briefly to glare at Jean-Baptiste._

 

_“No, because I know you two, and I know that whoever I didn’t pick would end up stewing in a misplaced sense of inadequacy but would never admit to it, and we’d all just end up dancing around the bad feelings until they inevitably explode.” He looked from Akande to Jean-Baptiste, his eyes challenging, and did not fail to notice how neither Alpha contradicted him._

 

Lúcio had broken out in a cold sweat by the time he managed to pull himself together enough to venture back out into the common area, typical cheerful smile pasted in place over the omega’s lingering discomfort. He wandered over to where Lena was perched at the very edge of her seat, usually bright eyes hard as she watched a scene play out on the screen before her. He nestled himself into the corner of the sofa beside the other omega, following her gaze to the news broadcast that displayed a bright red banner, informing him that an attack by Talon forces was currently underway.

 

Lúcio frowned, instantly alert, and glanced over at Lena, before scooching over on the sofa until his thigh brushed up against hers. “Why aren’t we out there?” he asked, looking back up at the broadcast, and trying to form a complete understanding of the situation from the fragmented information flashing across the screen as the camera wobbled back and forth from one end of Numbani’s city limits to the other, clearly filming some good distance away from the city. The distance looked warranted, too, as streams of hovercars and airships hastened away from the city in all directions, fleeing several thick columns of smoke billowing into the air from within city limits.

 

“ _Overwatch_ is,” Lena replied bitterly, folding her arms over her chest as if she could somehow lessen the obvious hurt she felt at speaking the words. “But they’re not letting _omegas_ out there this time.”

 

“What? Why?” Lúcio asked, turning away from the news broadcast to look at Lena, startled to learn that their sex was playing a role in their exclusion. This was a first for Overwatch, which Lúcio had pinned down as a very progressive organization. Maybe he hadn’t understood Overwatch as well as he thought he had.

 

Lena nodded to the news broadcast, then glanced over at Lúcio, her lip curling in disgust. “The smoke - it forces omegas into heat.”

 

Lúcio sat back against the sofa’s arm as Lena’s words sank in, the room spinning all over again as he struggled to process this information. Biochemical weapons that induced an omega’s heat. That was… that was just inhumane. And from the amount of smoke that he had seen on that news broadcast...

 

“Yeah,” Lena said quietly, drawing Lúcio’s attention back to her. “It’s… it’s bad, Lu. Talon’s really outdone themselves this time,” she scowled, glaring back at the screen as if she could convey to Talon her thoughts on the matter by the amount of vitriol in her eyes alone.

 

Lúcio needed no convincing of Talon’s particular brand of evil. But as he turned back to the broadcast screen, he found his stomach twisting in anxious knots at the thought of both his Alphas out there, in an area congested by civilian omegas in induced heat. Suddenly, putting off his own heat indefinitely seemed like a very bad idea indeed. When was the last time Akande or Jean-Baptiste had been in rut? What might happen, with all those omega pheromones in the smoke-choked streets of Numbani…?

 

He shoved the doubts aside, and all but leapt up from the sofa, making a beeline for the communal kitchen. “I need some water,” he lied easily as Lena glanced up at him with questioning eyes.

 

He skirted around the sofa and slipped into the kitchen, tugging open the massive refrigerator door and staring into the belly of the chilly beast. His mind was only half there, staring into the artificial white light of the fridge, eyes skimming over plastic containers of leftovers and cartons of three different kinds of not-milk.

 

What kind of monster created a chemical to induce heat? That kind of biochemical warfare had been abhorred by all, and nations around the world had signed the treaty that outlawed such dirty tactics. Omegas had been fighting alongside Alphas for decades now, and to engineer something to play off their biological weakness was… it just wasn’t right.

 

Lúcio struggled to push the niggling thought that perhaps Akande had been the one to come up with the idea of the new biochemical weapon into the furthest recesses of his mind. He wouldn’t… would he?

 

The fridge started making an irritating chiming sound, reminding Lúcio that it was still open, and the omega sighed, reaching in for a pitcher of filtered water, finding himself suddenly parched. The omega let the door swing shut as he moved over to the counter, reaching up to retrieve a glass from the cupboard. But he paused once the cabinet door was open, his eyes skimming over the glasses, and finding them all too small for the intense thirst constricting his throat.

 

Lúcio blinked, shutting the cabinet door and looking down at the pitcher of water in his hands, before shrugging and beginning to drink directly from that, leaning against the counter. When he finally came up for air (which was a considerable amount of time later, given all the practice he had holding his breath during… extra-curricular activities), Lúcio set the pitcher down, only to look down at it in astonishment as the sound echoed hollowly in the kitchen.

 

The pitcher was empty. He hadn’t been _that_ thirsty… jokes aside. Lúcio fished in his back pocket for a moment, drawing out his phone and swiping through until he found the app he used to track his cycles, a common practice for omegas today. He scrolled back through the calendar, tracking the symbols that indicated his heats, suppressant dates, and physical symptoms, and stopped dead, scrolling quickly back down, as he noticed an alarming pattern.

 

Closing the app, the omega hurried from the kitchen, studiously stepping behind the sofa so as not to attract Lena’s attention if he could avoid it, and slipped into the bathroom again. The neutral colors of the wall and stalls seemed to shrink the room around him, and Lúcio stumbled into the nearest stall, his hands trembling as he slammed home the lock on the stall door. He slumped down atop the toilet, resting his head in his hands, and staring at the checkered tiles of the floor.

 

How could he have let this happen? How could he have lost track of something so important? How could he have forgotten Angela’s stern warning to him as she handed him the bottle of suppressant pills?

 

“ _Never take them during a heat, Lúcio. The results could be incredibly dangerous for you. Take them after your current cycle is complete, and before your heat is scheduled to begin again, every month. Before, not during_.”

 

He opened the messaging app with shaky fingers, typing out a frantic message to Jean-Baptiste, then deleting it. He tried again, aiming to send his warning to Akande this time, but growled, slamming his finger into the delete key repeatedly as he realized that wouldn’t help either. It was probably too late for help from any quarter. Even Angela.

 

Lúcio had gotten himself into this mess, and he would get himself out of it.

 

The omega took several deep breaths to calm himself, then locked his phone and slipped it back into his pocket, before exiting the stall, only to freeze where he stood as he met Lena’s eyes, narrowed suspiciously as the slight omega stared up at him.

 

“What’s wrong?” Lena asked, folding slender arms over her chest, and shifting to stand squarely in front of the door out of the bathroom. “And don’t lie,” she ordered, a scowl settling into place, uncharacteristically twisting her features. “I could smell you from the sofa. You’re terrified. Is this about Jean-Baptiste? Or… Doomfist?” She asked, taking a cautious step forward, and reaching out to lay a gentle hand on Lúcio’s arm. “Because they’ll be fine, I…”

 

He felt as though he were having an out of body experience. He could see Lena in front of him, trying to comfort him, to talk him through whatever was causing his scent to spike so dramatically, but Lúcio couldn’t convince his body to move. He wanted to deflect her concern, was tempted briefly to ask whether she was concerned about Amelie, to throw the other omega’s Alpha back in her face.

 

Instead, he felt his mouth go numb, and could only watch as a static fuzz crept into the corners of his vision. Lúcio swayed where he stood, prompting Lena to leap forward and steady him with both hands, her large eyes growing somehow wider with shock. An intense ringing sound fired up in his ears, and blocked out the concerned shout that Lena directed at him. He blinked, struggling to dispel the fuzz and the ringing, but found his head lolling forward, before everything went black.

  


The measured beep of medical machinery drew Lúcio from his slumber. The beat was a little slow, but the omega found his head bobbing along, a habit he had never bothered to break.

 

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

 

Sleep crusted eyes fluttered open, and the omega reached up to brush away the sleepsand that had settled in the corners of his eyes, only to feel an unexpected tug at his wrist. Lúcio looked down, and noticed a thin, clear tube taped against his skin. He blinked a few times, unaccustomed to the harsh artificial light of the room he was in. He seemed to be in a medbay, but it wasn’t one of Overwatch’s. A public hospital, then? No; one quick glance to the window at his left, the blinds left open and revealing no concerned cluster of fans debunked that theory. Maybe one of those private hospitals for celebrities, then.

 

He found his gaze drawn to a slight movement to his right, and Lúcio tensed up, leaning away from the motion, before the tension bled from his shoulders upon realizing that Jean-Baptiste was sitting up in an uncomfortable-looking chair.

 

Lúcio swallowed thickly, meeting Jean-Baptiste’s gaze where the Alpha stared up at him, assessing him with eyes rimmed by dark crescents of weariness. Whatever he saw seemed to satisfy Jean-Baptiste, who leaned back in his chair slowly, trying not to disturb a sleeping Akande, whose head rested against the other Alpha’s shoulder.

 

Jean-Baptiste had a new gash that cut through his hairline and trailed down towards his eyebrow, and he hadn’t even changed out of his combat uniform, which was scraped and dented in several places. Akande appeared largely unscathed, save for a wide gash on his left side that appeared to have been hastily bandaged. Both reeked of Alpha pheromones of distress, pain, and anger. Jean-Baptiste’s fresher scent is unidentifiable.

 

Lúcio’s heart sank with guilt as he realized that both Alphas had likely departed from the battle at Numbani to come here. They had come for him - spurning medical attention or any other necessities, such as sleep, or showers, until they had determined that he, their omega, was alright.

 

_Beep beep. Beep beep._

 

The omega looked down at his hands, twisting them together in his lap, careful to avoid what he now recognized as an IV for fluids or medication. Lúcio was not looking forward to when Akande awoke. The conversation the three of them were bound to have would not be pleasant.

 

Lúcio hated that it had to be this way, but from the way their last debate over the subject had ended, he knew that neither Alpha would give in to the other. Neither would allow the other to be with Lúcio for the first heat.

 

So he had taken matters into his own hands. For all the good that had done him.

 

He found himself startled from his own thoughts as the door to his room opened, and admitted a middle-aged Beta doctor, accompanied by Angela, waves of disapproval carrying easily to Lúcio’s bed on the Alpha’s scent. Lúcio sank into the pillows behind him, struggling to make himself smaller beneath Angela’s disapproving gaze.

 

The click of the door as it swung shut behind the pair roused Akande, who surged upright upon noticing that Lúcio was awake. Intense dark eyes searched Lúcio’s for something, and only flickered briefly up to the doctors before he turned to Jean-Baptiste, threading his fingers through the other Alpha’s in a rare display of comfort.

 

“Mr. Correia,” the Beta doctor greeted him, inclining his head to Lúcio, and glancing briefly at the pair of Alphas seated by his bedside. “Would you like us to have the Alphas removed before we begin?” he asked, arching an eyebrow at Lúcio. “They have refused to leave the room, but on your order-”

 

Akande tensed where he sat, his eyes burning as he glared up at the Beta, his scent immediately souring, turning the corner from spiced wine to vinegar in an instant.

 

_Beep beep beep beep. Beep beep beep beep._

 

Jean-Baptiste leaned back in his seat, giving Akande’s hand a warning squeeze, and meeting Lúcio’s eyes, projecting his own calming scent, soft vanilla overpowering Akande’s bitter rage. “If he wants us to go, we’ll go,” Jean-Baptiste said calmly, nodding slowly to assure Lúcio that whatever he decided, it would be alright by him.

 

“No,” Lúcio cut in quickly, back to the doctor even as his heart rate increased at the thought of them staying to hear what an utter fool he had been. “They… they stay. Please.”

 

“Very well. I understand Doctor Zeigler provided you with heat suppressant pills,” the Beta doctor began, ignoring the Alphas entirely as he moved over to the monitor beside Lúcio’s bed, reaching up to press several buttons, navigating through several charts in turn. “The pills prompt your body to break down the enzymes that induce your heat, which is what makes them so time-sensitive. If you go into heat and then take such pills, your body begins to attack itself. This is the reason for your hospitalization, as I’m sure you’ve already gathered - you took one during your heat.”

 

Lúcio flinched as he detected the change in both Jean-Baptiste and Akande’s scents, Akande’s vinegar intensifying, and Jean-Baptiste’s vanilla edging closer to spoiled milk. The omega shrank in on himself, prompting Angela to step forward, glaring down at the Alphas beside Lúcio’s bed, her own herbal scent joining the already unpleasant mix, attempting to dilute it to calm Lúcio down.

 

The doctor, unaware of the phermonal posturing currently taking place within the room, glanced from Angela, to the Alphas, to Lúcio, perplexed, before continuing. “It wouldn’t have been such a negative reaction if you hadn't been taking these pills for so long, Mr. Correia,” the Beta said gently, looking down at Lúcio, and making a mark on his clipboard. “Delaying your heat for so long is very unhealthy, and unfortunately it ends up making the drug Dr. Zeigler gave you all the more potent.”

 

“Will there be long-term side effects?” Jean-Baptiste asked, his voice measured, but his scent twisting, clearly betraying his distress.

 

The Beta doctor turned to Jean-Baptiste, and shrugged uneasily. “It’s hard to say. Many omegas react differently to this drug in particular. Although it has been incredibly successful for many single omegas who never want to settle and have children, it has been known to cause some long-term issues when taken improperly.”

 

“What do we need to do to prevent such issues?” Akande asked, his voice as hard as tempered steel as he glared up at the Beta doctor, who quailed beneath his gaze, not even able to smell the powerful, heady rush of spiced pheromones that had blanketed the room.

 

“The safest option is to revert to natural heats as soon as possible,” Angela cut in, stepping in front of the doctor, as the smell of chamomile gradually overpowered Akande’s cinnamon. “Possibly even an artificially induced heat, as long as there is an Alpha to see Lúcio safely through it.”

 

Lúcio’s heart sank. He had only managed to delay the inevitable after all. Now they were back to square one. Akande and Jean-Baptiste would fight over who would help Lúcio recover, this time with the added urgency of a medical emergency.

 

_Beep beep beep beep. Beep beep beep beep beep. Beep beep beep beep beep beep._

 

He sucked in a deep breath and held it there, sinking far into his own myriad of thoughts while he struggled with the knowledge that all of this had been for nothing. All it had done was put off this moment, allow the tension to build impossibly even higher, raise the stakes, up the ante.

 

Would he have to choose between them? Could he? Lucio’s breathing escaped him in a long rush, and he gasped to suck back in a breath to fill his protesting lungs. He felt like he was choking on the very air, and his vision began to blur, so he squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his hands into fists around the impersonal white blanket draped over his torso.

 

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep_ …

 

The sound of the monitor abruptly stopped, and Lúcio found himself sliding to the side as the mattress beneath him dipped to accommodate the weight of Akande. The Alpha had crawled up onto the bed, his spiced wine scent prompting Lúcio to breathe, sucking in gulps of air gratefully as Akande lifted him gently up, then set him back down on his own lap, where a pair of large, muscled arms cradled him.

 

Lúcio blinked, disoriented, and realized that his hospital room was now empty save for himself and his Alphas, the door shut, lights dimmed, and blinds drawn shut.

 

Jean-Baptiste followed suit, sliding into place beside Akande at the head of the bed, and shifting Lúcio until he sat on one leg of each man, his head resting on both their shoulders as he caught his breath. Soothing vanilla on one side, warm cinnamon on the other, Lúcio felt his entire body relax, muscles unclenching where he hadn’t known he’d been clenching them to begin with.

 

As his breaths evened out, Jean-Baptiste reached up and cupped Lúcio’s cheek, and the Alpha leaned in, capturing the omega’s lips in a chaste kiss. Not to be ignored, Akande’s fingers curled around Lúcio’s chin, tilting his face in the other direction, whereupon he sealed his lips over Lúcio’s, coaxing the omega’s lips open and kissing him deeply. Lúcio found himself winded all over again as he eased back against his Alphas’ chests, but for a much better reason this time.

 

“Akande and I talked while you slept,” Jean-Baptiste said quietly, reaching up to rest his hand against Lúcio’s hip, a gentle anchor to help keep the omega calm.

 

“We had no idea you were using suppressants to avoid your heats,” Akande rumbled from Lúcio’s right side, a hint of displeasure creeping into his voice. “We believed you were taking care of them yourself, or with some other Alpha.” It sounded as though the prospect bothered him.

 

Lúcio made to sit up, to turn around so he could look them both in the eyes and assure them that this was all his fault, his mistake, but Jean-Baptiste held him in place with the hand on his hip, leaning in to press a kiss against the side of the omega’s temple. “You could have hurt yourself, Lúci,” he murmured, resting his temple against Lúcio’s for a moment, his breathing hitching momentarily, as if he were on the verge of tears.

 

Lúcio’s heart throbbed painfully, and he opened his mouth to apologize, but found Akande’s finger over his lips as the Alpha pressed his lips against Lúcio’s scent gland, kissing it tenderly. When he pulled away, Akande rested his chin atop Lúcio’s head, sighing quietly. “Lúcio… you mean too much to us for us to allow this to continue. We will take turns, and-”

 

“And Akande will go first,” Jean-Baptiste said firmly, and Lúcio could feel the Alpha on his left side look up to meet Akande’s eyes on his right. “You have been with Akande longer. He can take care of you. I trust him with this.”

 

“But we agreed that you-” Akande cut in, confused.

 

“I changed my mind,” Jean-Baptiste said simply, pushing Lúcio’s dreads carefully out of the way so he could lean over and press a gentle kiss against Akande’s shoulder. “It’s not important who goes first. This isn’t about us, Lúci. We should have seen that sooner.”

 

“We should have,” Akande murmured, leaning in and pressing a kiss against Lúcio’s hairline, pausing to inhale the omega’s scent. “We could have lost you, had this continued for too long. That is not… not how a good Alpha behaves.”

 

Lúcio closed his eyes, taking a few deep, shaky breaths as he absorbed this information. His problem… _their_ problem, he corrected himself quietly, was solved. It had taken Lúcio’s hospitalization to do it, but finally, _finally_ he could breathe easy again.

 

“Thank you,” Lúcio breathed, nuzzling into Akande’s shoulder, and making himself comfortable against his Alphas. “Thank you both. _Eu amo muito vocês dois_ …”

**Author's Note:**

> I threw together this little oneshot after joining a lovely Doomcio server, and they seemed to like it well enough, so I figured I would put it up here for others to enjoy as well ^^;; Let me know what you think! I have ideas for more ficlets in this 'verse, with omega Lucio and his two Alphas


End file.
